Shattered Glass
by HunterZombie
Summary: An angry spirit posseses Hannah and she does something unforgivable. "I watched blood come gushing out of her throat and pouring out of her mouth. The look on her face was not hatred as I expected, but sadness. It had no sign of revenge on it or anger." (If you ever read or heard of Limmeny Snicket this story is similar to hers.)


_Prologue_

"DARN YOU KIDS!" Nicholas shakes his fist angrily. The two kids run off laughing down the street. He turns around and slams his door shut, so hard his windows rattle. "GRRR!" Nicholas kneels down and examines one of his beautiful shattered glass art works. "Damn those kids discriminating my work. "(Grunt) Let me just puck up this dust pan and broom…" "I can't do anything anymore. I'm too old, my days are numbered." He holds his back as he binds down to pick up the dust pan and broom. "(Sweep-Sweep)" He carefully sweeps up every piece of his art work, and disposes of it. "When I die I don't want to leave. I wish to protect my work at all costs, and whoever comes in will die. So everyone will fear me and maybe leave my work alone."

(A week later)

While walking to his reading chair "Awww! God!" A sharp pain runs down his left arm. Like a giant needle filled sleeve. The pain was so tremendous it made him collapse on his knees. He was digging his short finger nails in his arm. "Someone help me please!" My arm, AAAA, MY ARM!" He's now lying on the floor screaming in pain. Gasping for air, he's filled with terror. Wishing the pain would stop. His heart is pounding in his head. (Cough-Cough Gasp) His heart feels like it's going to pop any second and his arm will fall off. Suddenly his eyes are going blurry; his head becomes too heavy to keep up. "Someone Please… (Cough) help….meee. His eyes close and he can feel his body gradually slow down, and pain ebb away.

He wakes up in his house but his house is all old and dusty. As he stands up he looks down and in shock finds an almost completely rotted corps. "Damn those people to hell leaving my body here to rot. No burial, no flowers, and no nothing just a poor helpless man dying in his house and no one helped. I'll teach them I'll teach who ever goes in my house a lesson. Let them know how it feels to die.

_Shattered Glass_

The world stops, my blood runs cold, my heart freezes. My mouth is agape, I drop the bloody glass. As it shatters on the floor I stare at what I've done. I don't know whether to cry or to scream. My knees give out. As they hit the floor, they get impaled with glass shards. But that doesn't matter. Nothing matters any more. As my best friend lay sprawled out on the floor, as her life seeps out of her open wound in her neck. I start to sob uncontrollably. I reach up to try and stop the tears. Then I notice my hands are covered in _her_ blood. That makes me sob even more. I'm scared alone and sad. Finally I curl up on the floor of this abandoned basement, under a falling in house. There are shards everywhere from stained glass, old windows, and mirrors. For the first time in my life I wish to die. I want the house to collapse on me, killing me slowly. My eyes close and I think about how we got here and why I killed her...

"I sit on the floor not able to move. The very thing that lives in the darkness has rendered me helpless. My limbs fell like lead weights. Wait what's that I can hear its claws scraping across the ground. Its beefy tail sliding behind it. All I can do is wait. I'm blind and paralyzed. "_Scrape-scrape sliiiiiide Scrape-Scrape Sliiiiiiide!" _Here it comes….a shape is forming in the darkness.

"Hannah!" (Poke-poke)

"AAAAH." I drop the book and fling myself almost across the library.

"Shhh" She covers my mouth.

"What do you want Alice I'm trying to read?" I pick up my book and sit back down.

"I have to tell you something." She sits down next to me."I just talked to Daniel and Michael about house 402"

"What! You talked to those to paranormal geeks. They will believe anything paranormal. What did they tell you?" I grabbed her arm in frustration and worry because Alice is like them.

"They said that the house was once home to a glass stainer. He hated kids. He once shot at a kid but luckily missed. Kids are his least favorite thing. They always trashed his work and criticized it. He died in his house and whoever goes in never comes out."

"Anything else?"

"No that's all they said about the house." She sat down looking like a whipped puppy.

(Rubbing her back) "Don't be sad…"

She interrupted and whispered "Can we still go?" She looked up. Her eyes screaming for a yes.

"Yes we'll go, there's a parent meeting tomorrow, and I can go for some thrill."

She shot up out her chair dancing and jumping. We both laughed. Suddenly a huge hand grabbed my shirt and swung me around. The force was tremendous. I froze afraid to look at the thing that had just grabbed me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I spun around. But alas I opened them. Only to see a huge muscular man with a blue polo shirt on, and tan khaki pants on. Also he has the foul breath of cigarette smoke. Then as I looked up. I let out a big breath it was only Mr. Linder the librarian. "SHHHHHHHHHHH!" He pressed his red finger against his mouth. You could tell he was fed up. As he said SH spit and cigarette breath blasted in my face. I wanted to hurl. He then let go of me and stomped off. I could feel the earth tremble with every step he took. Me and Alice dashed out the doors of the library and ran home.

The next day I woke up. My heart was light and excited. "Today is the day." I jumped up, but a bit too fast. My head spun, and the world looked like a fuzzy screen and fell on my bed. "Ha ha oops." I got right back up, got ready, and ran out the door. Leaving a note saying "Gone to Alice's be back at 10. Love ya" Once I closed the door Alice was already there. She was waiting this whole time. "Come on Hannah!" Alice dashes off down the road excitedly running to house 402. (We found it last week). We've been waiting for this day. "Coming!" I laughed as I said it. As I run my legs scream and plead for me to stop running, but I ran on. I've never been so excited in my life. I fall to the ground once I made it. Panting and sweating like a dog.

The house looks like it will fall in at any moment. The shattered windows and boarded up doors seem to be saying "death lives here" and "enter at own risk." But Alice and I are thrill seekers. So we don't heed the warning. (But we should of. We had no idea of what lays in stores for us inside.) As we went around the house to the old rotting cellar door. I noticed that it felt as if someone or something was watching us from within the house. Something that was…vengeful. I shook the thought aside.

As we entered we saw ugly works of art on glass. Some glass was shattered into pieces. The piece of stained glass next to me looked like black stick figures surrounded by vomit colored splashes. I couldn't even make out what half of the stuff down here was. No wonder people made fun of it. He has no artistic skill at all.

"I knew they were right. Told ya."

"Sorry for doubting them, and you. But I don't _totally_ believe them. Because we are still alive, and we can leave."

"Ya you got a point."

"Oh gross this guy has no talent at all. It's like he just laid down the medal tracings and splashed random puke paint on them."

"Hey let's just stop looking at those and explore the house."

"Alice do you feel something?"

"Like what?" she sounded scared.

"Well like there's something else here besides us. Like another presence or like the house is alive."

"No I don't feel anything. Are you ok? Do you still want to do this? _Oh_ wait I know, you're scared."

"Am not."

"Prove it'."

"Ok let's go explore"

So we walked around the basement. It was cold and wet. Everywhere we stepped, glass broke beneath our feet. The ceiling of the basement was caving in. It gave me the chills. It felt like the house was trying to lure us away from the door. With its mysterious rooms, holes, and broken objects. I could sense something practically breathing down my neck. I look over at Hannah. She seems tense but not with fear, but with excitement, and wonder. I wonder why she doesn't seem, even the slightest, phased by the falling in house, and the invisible eyes watching use. It feels like something made of ice is breathing on me, and an icy stare, but Alice doesn't notice it. Me and my active imagination…I hope. Or...Or maybe Michael and Daniel were right. My face widened in fear. Alice looked at me and did the chicken dance.

"Oh stop Alice. "I playfully shoved her.

"I think I figured out why you're so scared. You believe Michal and Daniel's story. Don't you?"

"Well…" Shrugged and ducked my head nervously.

"You do hahahahaha! And you just said in the library they were paranormal geeks that would believe anything." She playfully pokes my shoulder while mocking me.

"Well…you did to" I stopped and whacked her on the shoulder angrily.

All of a sudden it felt as if something stabbed me in the back, and is slowly and painfully pushing itself inside of me. It feels like a huge truck rammed into my back, and it was on fire. "AAAAAAHHH." I collapse on my hands and knees, squirming all over trying to gab whatever is being rammed in to me. I'm screaming and scratching at my back only to feel my own shirt. I rip my shirt off hoping whatever it is, is underneath, and I could grab it. Alice is in front of me trying to contain me. "SSSHHH HANNAH CALM DOWN. HOLD !" Her face full of fear and puzzlement. "WHATS WRONG!?" But I can't stop; I don't know what's wrong or even what's going on. All I know is that there's something big and burning being pushed in to my back. I squirm and reach everywhere on my back only to feel my skin. My steaming hot skin. It feels like I'm melting now. Alice is still trying to pin me down. My insides feel like there being cooked and I fell so angry, frustrated and hot. I arch up my body and scream. Suddenly the very burning thing in my back feels like it made it all the way in. Like when an axe cuts all the way through wood. The pain and heat is still there but not as bad, and the pushing feeling in by back has ceased.

I lay exhausted and sweating on the floor. Alice is now cradling me in her arms crying, scared and her face as white as snow. "(Sob) wh-what happened Hannah? (Sniff)" She holds me close to her chest, and cradles me slowly. "Let's get out of here ok?" As she slowly lifts me up. A huge wave of anger, frustration, and vengeance washes over me. Heat rushes through all my limbs. Like someone putting on a coat or pants. I quickly stand up, pushing Alice down with tremendous force I've never felt. It felt like I didn't even do it. My movements felt like they were being controlled. I also felt so much more powerful.

Then my head starts throbbing. "AAH!" I grab at my head. With every throb a memory appears. The memories of every fight me and Alice have ever gotten into. Thoughts memories seem to fuel my hatred, and anger. The anger and hatred feels so pleasing to me. Once the throbbing stopped I straitened my back out. "I hate you Alice." My voice was booming and it sounded like two voices. One was mine and another sounded like a roaring animal. I didn't think anything of it, I loved it. Alice was still sitting on the ground horrified, and stunned by how her best friend was acting. "Hannah what are you doing? Why are you so MAD!?" I didn't answer; something in me enjoyed the puzzled and horrified look on her face. My eyes caught something on the floor that looked of interest. It was in a dark corner. As my eyes focused on it. "Ah." It was a piece of broken glass, it called my name. As it did, a thought ran through my mind, a horrific though.

I walked up to it, and picked it up. As I did so I looked over at Alice. She was still petrified on the floor. It reminded me of my book I was reading yesterday in the library, before Alice interrupted me. "I sit on the floor not able to move. The very thing that lives in the darkness has rendered me helpless. My limbs fell like lead weights." "All I can do is wait, I'm blind and paralyzed." She can't do anything, because she's afraid. Afraid of what, her best friend. What kind of friend is she? That thought made me even angrier. So angry I wanted to kill her. "Oh wait that's what I'm going to do. (ha)" As I whispered that to myself I rubbed the glass shard in my hand. It was cold, a little wet, and sharp to the touch. "(Hmmm) this is perfect." I examined the glass once more.

Then I walked over to Alice. Rage and hatred still burned within me, I was a little exited too. Stopping in front of Alice I looked down at her with a crooked smile, and waved the glass in front of her. She knew what I was going to do. "noNoNO! Please Hannah why? What did I do please tell me. Was It the Mocking thing I did? If so I'm sorry (sob) please don't. Were BFF's, BFF's don't do this." She started to sob. Oh how it made me happy, it made me want to kill her even more. "Oh dear sweat Alice I know were friends and all but all friends come to an end even if there forever." I rubbed the top of the glass with my thumb as I spoke. "I just couldn't take your ignorance any more. No one could. You're the most ignorant, stupid, bitchy piece of shit in the world." I walked behind her. "I highly doubt anyone will miss you. I bet they will all be glad that I did this for them." It felt good to say that. The words felt like smooth silk bed sheets running out of my mouth. "Wh-wh-what Hannah this-this isn't you. (Sniff) Hannah where are you I know your still in there. Where are-huu…." "You talk too much." I slit her throat, with a single lick of the wrist.

I watched blood come gushing out of her throat and pouring out of her mouth. The look on her face was not of hatred as I expected, but sadness. It had no sign of betrayal in it or anger. "AAAAHHH" A huge tremendous pain comes rushing out of my chest. Just like the pain before only in reverse. I arch up ward as the thing in me rushes out. "AAAAHHHH STOP IT!" The pain was twice as worse. It felt like I was being ripped in half. Or like my chest was being ripped open. Finally the burning thorn was pulled out of me. Suddenly my stomach lurched forward, so did I. Next I started heaving. Once I stopped I noticed the fire in me was gone. The anger, revenge and hatred had gone with the thorn. "AAAHH." My body felt so weak and worn. I could barely stand. The thorn had taken a huge toll on my body. I am now hunched over dripping with sweat and exhausted. It felt like I woke up from a dream, a very painful dream. "What happened? Was I dreaming? Alice what happened? Alice?" As I looked up my heart sank. The dream wasn't a dream at all it was real.

Now I'm here on the floor the flash back was over, and I wish it wasn't true. I wish it was just a dream. I curl up in to an even tighter ball. "NOOO!" I banged the side of my head on the flood. "What was that very thing that had entered me? (WAAAAAAAAH) (Sniff-Sniff) "I'm sorry Alice I couldn't control myself I'm sorry….I deserve to rot in hell for this. I don't belong with you up there." (Sniff-Sniff) As I lay on the flood, Alice's blood slowly soaks in to my cloths. Her blood is cold and feels like watered down syrup. I don't try to move away from it, nor complain. I just laid there like a fallen down statue of sorrow.

Once I stopped crying I noticed out of the corner of my eye something familiar. It's a shattered mirror. A flash back of me killing my best friend with a piece of glass ran through my head. I slowly uncurl myself, and sit up. "I will go through the same pain you did Alice. To show I'm sorry." I reach over and pick up a piece of the mirror. It's covered in blood. As I stare into it. I see myself all covered in the blood of my crime. "So red so sharp (Ouch)!" My thumb slipped down the edge of the glass. My hand shakes with fear. I do not want to do what I'm about to do, but I must for Alice. "For Alice." I bring it up to my neck. The glass makes my neck tingle, goose bumps form. "One single motion, one single motion, just one…" A tiny ounce of courage forms with in me, and then… (Slice) "Ahhhh…"

The glass easily slices through my neck. Like a knife through butter. I barely notice it go through me. Iron tasting warmth rushes in my mouth and down my neck. My heart starts beating faster and faster. Then it slows down dramatically. My body hits the concrete. My blood and Alice's splash together. The whole floor looks like a dark red pool. "(gasp-gasp cough)" My head grows weak and it flops sidewise. The last thing I see is Alice. With her blood stained neck, shirt, and mouth looking at me. With my last ounce of energy I reach out as far as I can to Alice. The tips of my finger touch the edge of her palm, and darkness.

When I open my eyes I still see darkness. "Hu? What's going on? Am I dead?" Once I stop talking I hear my voice echo everywhere around me. I look down and I notice I'm still wearing the same cloths all covered in blood. But the blood feels all dry. I reach up and the cut in my neck is gone. Questions start bouncing around in my head. I turn around in circles looking for something anything at all. But all I see is darkness. I pinch myself "(Ouch) Hu? What the Fuck is going on. I'm not dreaming, there's no possible way I could still be alive?! What the hell?" I walk forward for about, what feels like 30 minutes. Finely I cup my hands around my mouth, "Hellooooo! What the fuck is going on? This isn't funny anymore."

All of a sudden the floor beneath my bursts in to flames. "AAAHH!" My feet start to boil. I run forward hopping there would be some place the flames aren't. All I find in all directions are flames. My feet are turning black. My heart leaps. "NONONO SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" My last bit of hope screams RUN! So I run. All of a sudden it feels like something cracks beneath me. Before I fall I see me feet have broken off and all that's left are 2 chard nubs. The blackness and the burning slowly creep up my legs. I cover my face bracing for impact on the hot, flaming ground. But there is none. It's like I have fallen in to a flaming pool. I can fell flames wrap around me.

I open my eyes and see not regular flames, but flaming hands reaching up from under me. And above me is a flaming memory of Alice. The last memory I had. "AAAAHHHH!" I look away from the memory and see hundreds of flaming bodies grabbing me. Their hands burn with an agonizing pain, and with each touch that part of me turns in to flames. Every moment that passes I look more, and more like them. Suddenly the same thorn like pain pushes in to me, but only this time it feels like my insides are coming out with it. The thorn fells like it's going completely through me. As I try to scream nothing comes out. My whole body feels like its melting. Then something new happens. I start to laugh. The pain is still there but it's enjoyable. I feel like I'm going crazy. Like this thorn is pushing out my sanity. "HAHAHAHAHA" As my sanity goes so do my memories. I can see each memory join my last memory above me. It's like that memory is sucking my memoirs out of me.

I look at myself and I'm almost completely covered in flames. The only part of me not yet engulfed in flames is where my fingers are. The same fingers that last touched Alice. My fingers hold the last bit of sanity I have, and with my last bit of sanity I scream "I'LL MISS YOU ALICE! HAHAHAHA!" Then my fingers burst in to huge blue flames. Reaching up and lighting Alice's face on fire. Her blood stained shirt starts to burn away, and then the rest of the picture slowly burns away, along with all my memories.

Apologue

"Darn kids scorning my work. I taught them." Blows off a picture of him in the corner of the basement. "Oh Nicholas look at yourself now. When you were alive you couldn't do much. Laws and arthritis held you back. Now you're a free spirit, rules don't apply to ya anymore." Turns and looks at what he's done. "I can now possess, and kill people, and no one can do a thing. Hahaha. I love being dead."

"Hannah where are you? Where am I? Why is everything black?"


End file.
